The Entropy Collection
by Deviant'Chaos
Summary: Vegeta struggles with emotions...They are something he fails to understands, yet stumbles into easily. Rated T for mature content.
1. Unknown Emotions

**Summary: **Vegeta was just using her and her family's facilities, but he never counted on emotions he did not understand, surfacing and making life a whole lot more complicated.

**A/N: **Never thought my first DBZ fanfic would be a Vegeta-centric (Do not get me wrong, I like him a lot but Gohan, Goten and Android 17 are my top three favs). Anyway, you cannot be fussy when inspiration decides to whack you one and I did need an excuse to begin my dip into the DBZ fandom…Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. Standard disclaimer applies for every chapter.

**Warnings! Implied mature content.**

* * *

**Unknown Emotions**

* * *

Dark, coal-like eyes flickered with wavering emotions as they stared intently at the pale, feminine arm draped loosely across his chest along with light, turquoise coloured hair that fanned out across the white bed sheets, silky soft and smelling sweetly of jasmine.

_It meant nothing_, his mind supplied, and yet that statement felt hollow and even he could not simply deny that there was so much more to it then merely nothing.

He was a Prince.

…and even so, here he was. In this bed. With her.

This blue-eyed, fiery annoying female had somehow wormed her way through his barriers. She had found a way through where others had failed, and for the life of him, he honestly could not figure out how she had done it.

Sure, she was beautiful and undeniably intelligent…but she was also human, weak, insignificant…below him…He was just using her and her family. They had facilities he needed. Equipment to help him get stronger.

Vegeta sighed and looked away, as if that would make this any less real. Without the eye contact, he was instead plagued by the memory of their recent intimacy.

-_Heated kisses and the sound of material ripping as impatient hands desperately sought out skin-_

Her sweet sounds and rough touch, such a strange mix found in a girl who oozed femininity and yet exuded an independence that had the Saiyan enthralled even if he refused to admit it.

Vegeta groaned lowly and rubbed at his eyes.

_Why are you making it so complicated?_

He would leave, that's what he'd do. It wasn't as if he'd made a commitment…It was just sex, meaningless and simply to satisfy their more primal needs.

…the fact that this was the first time he had let someone so close in many years, meant absolutely nothing. He could have whoever he wanted whenever he wanted…Vegeta just chose not to have it.

The dark-eyed warrior internally scoffed at his own pathetic attempts to make this seem normal.

_You're just picky, _he mentally declared as he located his clothes, eyes still determinedly avoiding contact with the figure on the bed.

Vegeta dressed quickly and headed for the door but before he could exit, a sound caused him to freeze. He glanced back to see her moving, the sheets riding dangerously high to expose long legs, smooth and pale.

She didn't wake and it was a small relief. However, he wasn't moving.

_Damnit, just leave you idiot!_

She sighed softly and tugged the sheet closer, a peaceful smile pulling at those rosy lips…

Lips that had tasted heavenly and felt soft, eager and warm and easily something he wouldn't mind getting more of…

Vegeta frowned and swiftly blocked his train of thought before it could get any further, turned and left.

He couldn't pretend that this was meaningless. He couldn't pretend that it would never happen again…and still, he truly wished he could…

It would make things so much simpler.

* * *

The next day he lost himself in more intensified training, pushing his body to its ultimate limit and beyond, determined to get stronger.

The night before was but an echo in his memory until she came to see him during a break.

"Nice to see you taking my advice Vegeta." She declared with a smug smile and he grunted in reply, not meeting her gaze. "After all, we wouldn't want to enforce bed rest if you overexerted yourself like the last time."

"Go away woman." He growled and got ready to start his vigorous regime once again.

The Saiyan tensed when manicured fingernails grazed lightly across his should, coming to rest on his chest and his dark eyes snapped up to meet twinkling blue.

"Next time, you can stay." She murmured, a hand reaching out to caress his cheek and then she was walking out the door to leave him alone, but not before glancing back and adding. "It wont kill you."

A cheeky wink and then she was gone.

Vegeta could only stare at the space she had just occupied, his skin tingling from the contact and then a low groan escaped his lips.

…_Oh, it really would be easier if last night hadn't meant anything to him._

* * *

**A/N:** Please review.

This is a collection of Vegeta-centered oneshots. I do not know exactly how many there will be only that I will update as the inspiration strikes. That's why it's marked as completed.


	2. Uncovered Emotions

**Summary: **After what had occurred with Bulma, finding out that she was pregnant, should not have surprised him so much…Holding something he had helped create, well that just blew his mind.

**A/N: **Yes, another Vegeta-centric to add to this ongoing collection…I cannot seem to help myself. Anyway, hope you enjoy and I promise my next piece will involve a different character. I hope to soon start with my AU collection.

**Warnings: **Bulma's language. Mentions of sex.

* * *

**Uncovered Emotions**

* * *

"You're what?"

Bulma repeated herself but Vegeta kept staring at her with a blank expression, not really comprehending her careful, hesitant words.

"I said I'm pregnant."

Vegeta could not believe what his ears had undoubtedly heard. There was just no way…The idea was unfathomable, unreal…just not possible.

…and yet.

"Hello, Vegeta…Are you even listening?" Bulma demanded, waving a manicured hand in his face, her aqua eyes blazing as the same hand moved to rest on her hip. "Did you hear what I said?"

"No…" Vegeta murmured, dark eyes staring at some random white space on the wall behind her, not really seeing it. His thoughts were dazed and all over the place.

This wasn't real. This wasn't happening. It couldn't happen, not to him.

Bulma huffed angrily.

"I said, I am pregnant! What are you, a moron?"

Vegeta's eyes finally descended to meet hers.

"How?"

Bulma's jaw dropped, her outraged expression morphing into one of shock.

"Did you seriously just ask me how?" She asked incredulously. "I am not even going to dignify that with a response."

Vegeta probably would have blushed in embarrassment had he been anyone else, but he wasn't just anyone and he would not be caught doing something that pathetic. Instead he growled and rubbed at the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"And you are sure that you are- I mean that-." God, how did he even word it?

"That I am pregnant?' Bulma asked, eyebrow raised as Vegeta flinched ever so slightly.

"Yes." Vegeta answered through gritted teeth.

Bulma's eyes narrowed.

"You absolutely sure?" He asked, refusing to make eye contact.

Bulma nodded then said softly while rubbing her belly absently.

"I took the test 3 times."

"And?" He growled.

"And what?" Bulma seethed, ready to beat the absolutey dense saiyan warrior into a bloody pulp.

"Who does it belong to?"

Her eyes widened for a moment in complete shock, then they narrowed angrily as a wave of fury washed through her. _The absolute nerve!_

"It's yours you giant monkey!" She snapped, crossing slender arms over her chest for added emphasis. "What kind of woman do you think I am!"

Vegeta huffed.

"You never know." The saiyan then had to step back as the blue-haired woman stormed towards him, almost touching his nose with her own as she shouted into his face. He was secretly impressed at the rage in her aqua eyes.

"Excuse me! I'll have you know that I may be a flirt and all manner of things flighty, but I am no common whore selling myself for a quick fuck to any piece of meat that walks my way. I have taste and if I choose a partner, I happen to be faithful until they no longer want me or I them, you stupid, ignorant excuse for a man!"

"It's mine." Vegeta said quietly, as though confirming it for himself.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "That is what i just said or weren't you listening?"

Vegeta looked down at her stomache and hesitantly reached out to touch it taking Bulma and himself by surprise. He pulled back before making contact.

Vegeta grunted.

"If you're even thinking of denying that it's yours, Saiyan or not, I will rip you-."

"I know it's mine woman!" Vegeta snapped, unable to help interrupting.

"Oh, so we're no longer in denial?" Bulma asked loftily to hide her surprise at the outburst.

Their relationship hadn't been formal, but it had become something regular and despite the casual arrangement or how callous the Saiyan Prince behaved, Bulma could not deny her growing feelings.

Vegeta scoffed.

"It was unexpected, that is all."

"And you're alright with it?" Bulma questioned softly. "You don't want me to get rid of the baby?"

"Of course not!" Vegeta raged. "And I won't let you if that's what you want to do."

"No, never!" Bulma cried, eyes widening with shock at the suggestion.

"Good."

A slightly awkward silence ensued and Bulma could only stare at the dark-haired man before her. Unbidden, tears welled in her blue eyes. Quickly, she looked away but it seemed she wasn't fast enough.

"What now?" Vegeta asked, exasperated.

Bulma shook her head slowly.

"It's nothing…I just…"

"Spit it out." Vegeta growled, growing impatient. _First she springs this news on him like a sledge hammer, insults herself when he knows she isn't the type to mess around though he did imply it, absurdly suggests they get rid of his child and was now crying..._Vegeta was a normal man and if there was one thing all men could not deal with properly, that thing was a crying woman.

"I don't expect anything from you." Bulma said. "I can support a child easily enough and he will never be without…"

_Understatement of the century that was considering how successful her father's company was._

"…but you need to be there, not for me, but for this child."

Vegeta was silent and Bulma wished she could read minds to know what he was thinking.

Vegeta on the other hand, wished he could stop his mind from working. This was too much to process, too much for him to understand…Sure, he didn't deny Bulma was pregnant, nor would he deny the child wasn't his…but to completely accept, to fully understand that he was going to be a father, that was another matter entirely.

"…I'll be there…" He replied uncertainly and found an unnatural relief when Bulma smiled at him.

"Is that all?" He asked roughly, wanting to leave and escape this uncomfortable situation that he simply could not identify with.

"Yes." Bulma chirped happily, placing a hand on his muscled shoulder when he turned to leave. "Thank you Vegeta."

The prince just nodded then left, not sure how to express any of the emotions he was feeling or if he even could.

"By the way, it's a boy not an_ it_." Bulma called out just as he left the room, a radiant smile adorning her pink lips and unshed tears glittering in her too blue eyes. Bulma watched him disappear around the corner then patted her stomach with a warm, soft smile.

"Your dad doesn't know it yet kiddo, but he's going to be a great father…"

Vegeta froze in the hallway.

_A boy...His child._

Something twinged inside him and he closed his eyes briefly before leaving the house for some much needed time to think.

_It's not everyday you get told you're going to be a Father._

* * *

Eight months later, Bulma was helping her mother with the dishes when her water suddenly broke and a sharp pain shot through her abdomen.

"He's coming." She whispered.

In the time it took to get her to the hospital, Bulmas most frequent demand was that someone find Vegeta.

Surprisingly, it was Yamcha who sought out the saiyan warrior and directed him through to the maternity ward.

Vegeta hesitantly approached the room he had been told held his newborn child and stopped in the doorway, not quite wanting to step inside.

Bulma lay on a bed with many pillow to help her sit up, a small blue-blanket wrapped bundle in her arms. Her parents stood beside her, smiling and whispering congratulations. She was the first to notice him in the doorway.

"Vegeta...Come here and meet Trunks."

Vegeta blinked at the name finding it slightly exotic but acceptable and walked forward carefully until he was standing at Bulmas side, her parents having retreated to give the two some space.

She tilted the bundle and pulled back the fleece blanket to reveal a shock of pale lavender hair and a pudgy face.

_He takes after her._

"Do you want to hold him?"

"What- no.." Vegeta stuttered but she simply laughed softly.

"He wont bite Mr. almighty-prince of the saiyans."

Vegeta scowled at her mocking tone but grudgingly held out his arms to take the child.

_He would not be mocked._

He shifted his arms awkwardly to adjust to the childs small size and stared down at it, feeling wary and a little scared (not that he would admit the last one out loud).

"He has blue eyes." Bulma mumured watching them.

The baby scrunched his face, a soft cry escaping its lips as if he knew his mother was no longer holding him.

Vegeta immediately offered him back to the blue-haired woman but she just smiled.

"Rock him a little."

Vegeta frowned but did as told and soon the baby quieted and went back to sleeping. The saiyan stared down in slight amazement and then glanced at the mother, her twinkling eyes meeting his easily.

He didn't know what to say. They had a child together. Bulma seemed to understand though for she rolled her eyes.

"They say marriage comes before the child." She said with a cheeky smile. "But we seem to do everything backwards."

Vegeta's eyes widened at her words, the playful smile on her lips and the sad glimmer in her eyes.

_She's afraid. And she has all right to be._

"Damn woman, you can't even let me propose myself." He growled and averted his eyes to avoid seeing the surprise in her own, ignoring the delighted squeel from the girls mother.

He would marry her because it was proper. He would do it because the saiyan line needed to continue even if it was watered down. Earth had become his home, however unwilling the acceptance of that fact had been...and because...

Vegeta glanced at her then at his son.

...and because he couldn't deny that there was something there, a feeling he did not quite understand but did not want to ignore either.

"Fine, I'll let you propose when you're ready." Bulma said smiling that same radiant smile.

Vegeta nodded briskly.

"Good."

His eyes went back to his son, Trunks.

_My son. Our creation._

Something had changed and Vegeta found he didn't really mind.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review. This is just and edited version of the previous chapter 2


End file.
